


Hot and Dangerous

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, 2.4k AU. Porn. Jensen hates working at an ice cream parlor until Jared shows up with his family. Jared's in a miserable marriage and thinks Jensen would be the perfect fix to his terrible home life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Dangerous

Jensen fucking hates working at Tony’s Premium Ice Cream Parlor. Mainly because Tony is a fat fucking douchebag who thinks that just because he pays Jensen minimum wage to work shitty hours that somehow earns him the right to stare at his ass, make disgusting comments and ‘accidently’ rub up on him whenever he comes in to the store.

He’d been meaning to quit for weeks, he was seriously sick of being some perverted dairy filled jerk off fantasy for an overweight balding middle aged Italian man. It was enough to make him want to vomit. The day he decided he’d had enough, he started writing out a rough draft of his two-week notice on his break.

Unfortunately he was about to realize that he’d put in all that work for no reason. That had been the first night Jensen saw Mr. Padalecki with his family.

Jared Padalecki was like every single one of Jensen’s wet dreams, shooting star wishes and Sunday morning prayers rolled in to one. He’d always had a thing for older men but nothing like his obsession with Jared.

That first night Jared had strolled in with his beautifully manicured little wife and their two adorable daughters. As sweet of a picture they all made, Jensen barely noticed, far too busy categorizing every little detail about Jared.

He was like a God. 6’5, solid muscle, beautiful brown hair that he was constantly brushing back from his face, laugh lines around his intense hazel eyes and those dimples ugh. Jensen was gone the second he walked in. Suddenly he was the one bombarded with filthy dairy filled fantasies of Jared manhandling him around, bending him over the counter and taking him hard and fast.

What he hadn’t been counting on was Jared’s sexy little smirk as he handed over his credit card, brushing his fingers very deliberately over Jensen’s. He also hadn’t been expecting Jared to come in sans-wife, daughters in tow 6 more times in the next two weeks.

They never said more than a couple sentences to each other but those words were always laced full of innuendo as well as more blatant come ons. He always left work those days painfully hard, having to jerk off thinking about Jared’s huge hands and gravelly voice.  
It was the last Friday in July when things escalated. Promptly at midnight Jensen shut down the store, counted the tills and locked up, grumpy and disappointed at having gone 4 whole days without seeing Jared.

He was walking out to his brand new Cobalt, the car his parents had bought him 4 months ago for his 16th birthday, when he heard the low rumbling laugh from behind him. He whipped around to see what the noise was and that’s when he saw Jared leaning up against his big black truck on the other side of the parking lot.

“Rough night sweetheart?”

Those dimples hit Jensen full force and he was blushing and walking slowly over to Jared before he even noticed. “Umm just long. Hey Mr. Padalecki. Sorry but I already closed up.”

“Come on Jenny, I told you to call me Jared.”

“Sorry Jared.” He blushed even more, ducking and scratching at the back of his neck nervously. Normally he hated being called Jenny but something about the way it sounded on the man’s lips made his knees weak.

“I don’t care about the ice cream Jen, I’ve got shit loads in the freezer at home.” His smile got impossibly wider and Jensen felt his blood heat up.

“But- why….”

“You wanna go for a ride with me?”

Jensen’s head snapped up to lock eyes with the older man in front of him. “Where to?”

“I thought maybe you and me could go down by the lake where you can see the stars.”

He barely even thought about it before he answered and tried not to think about how potentially stupid he was being. “Yea, I’d like that.”

Jared went around to open the door for Jensen and hoisted him up into the truck before sliding behind the wheel and starting the engine. All in all the drive to the lake took about 15 minutes and they mostly talked about Jensen’s plans for university.

“I hope this doesn’t sound rude but… how old are you?”

“Thirty-three. Why, how old did you think I was?”

“Didn’t know, that’s why I asked.” Jensen laughed and looked up at Jared through his lashes, trying his hardest to be endearing. Apparently his efforts worked because Jared reached up to stroke his thumb along Jensen’s cheekbone.

“Doesn’t bother you does it?”

“Not even a little bit.” Jared smiled at that and got out of the car, coming around to open Jensen’s door (just like a proper gentleman).

“I’ve got some blankets in the truck bed we can lay on, give us a good view.” Jensen once again blushed and allowed Jared to lead him to the back and pull him into the truck bed where blankets have been laid out. They started out lying side by side and Jared asked more about how Jensen’s night was.

“…so basically I read my biology textbook and had like 2 customers in the last hour and a half. It sucked pretty hard.” He shivered a little when a cool breeze blew into their space.

“You cold?”

“Little bit.”

Jared unfolded his arms from where they had been propping up his head to wrap them around Jensen’s shoulders and bring him in to the warmth of his body. He turned his body into Jensen and reached down to hitch one of Jensen’s legs over his thigh. Instead of letting go he kept his hand on his leg, slowly running from the back of Jensen’s knee up to the bottom of his back pocket.

“This ok?”

“Mhm.” Jensen closed his eyes and let the feelings take him over as he felt Jared’s lips come down on his, tongue making its way in to meet his own. The flavor of Jared’s toothpaste exploded across his taste buds and Jensen was immediately addicted.

He jerked back, suddenly remembering the last important question. “What about your wife?”

“She’s an uptight bitch. I got her pregnant on our fourth date and I come from a family full of socialites so marriage was the only option. On the upside it’s also pretty much a given that I’m supposed to have a mistress so as long as we never do anything at my house we’ll be fine.” He smiled at Jensen, running his thumb over the boy’s swollen bottom lip.

“You mean, we’re gonna…” He didn’t know how to ask Jared the questions that were swirling in his mind but somehow Jared reassured him without even trying.

“Jensen I need you to understand something. I think the world of you. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, sweet and I would love for this to continue on for as long as you’ll have me but I will never make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. You say stop and it stops that second. You say go and I will go as hard and as long as you need me to.”

Jensen felt a sudden burst of energy whip down his spine at Jared’s words. Jared liked him, Jared wanted him and Jared put Jensen in complete control. Not that he would ever say no but Jensen swore he fell in love a little bit when Jared offered him the option.

“I’m saying go.”

“Oh thank god.” Jared’s lips crashed back into his and suddenly he found himself on his back with Jared’s enormous frame covering him head to toe. He felt the long heavy line of Jared’s cock rubbing into the jut of his hip. He felt another rush of heat pass through his body with the knowledge that Jared was fully proportionate.

One of Jared’s hands rucked up Jensen’s t-shirt and landed heavily on his abs, running its way all over his torso. “Jesus I fucking love your tight little body. You don’t even understand how sexy you are, so fucking hot Jenny. Gonna make you into my perfect little slut. That what you want baby? You wanna be a whore for my cock?” He laughed as Jensen arched up, grinding his dick up in to Jared’s body. “Look at you, already begging for it. So perfect, so beautiful, gonna make you all mine.”

Jared pulled back to tear his shirt over his head and undo his shorts before dipping back down to strip Jensen.

He felt a shiver go down his body when he was laid back down on the blankets completely naked. He couldn’t stop the flush that spread over his body at Jared’s intense scrutiny and looked up when he heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath.

“…What’s wrong? I know I’m kind of skinny I just-“

“Shh. Stop baby, you’re perfect. Just, your blush goes all the way down your chest. God I am gonna get so addicted to you.” Jared shimmied out of his shorts and reached behind Jensen to grab the condom and lube he’d stashed there earlier.

Jared met Jensen’s eyes and he noticed that the boy looked a little nervous and an incredible thought occurred to him. “Are you a virgin Jenny?” When another endearing blush covered Jensen’s features Jared had to close his eyes and take a few deep, calming breathes. He leaned down close to Jensen’s ear, breathing in the fresh scent of his shampoo. “I’m gonna make this so good for you sweetheart.”

Jensen heard the click of the lube opening followed by Jared’s slick fingers circling his hole. “Deep breath, just relax.” He couldn’t help but listen to Jared’s request, the man already dug so far under his skin. His fingers went in easy and Jensen thought he’d like to get used to the heat of being penetrated. That was the last conscious thought he processed before Jared crooked his fingers, pressing against his prostate and making stars explode behind his eyes.

“That’s it baby, moan for me. Tell me how much you like it.”

“Come on Jare, just fuck me please. I need it.”

Jared was not one to argue when asked nicely so he pulled back and rolled the condom on, slicking himself up further and nudging Jensen’s shoulder. “Roll over Jen.”

“I wanna look at you.”

“Oh believe me, there’ll be plenty of time for that but I don’t wanna hurt you, it’ll be easier this way the first time.” Jensen still looked a little uncertain and Jared dipped back down to seal their lips together again. “Trust me?” He smiled when Jensen nodded immediately and helped the boy move to his stomach. “Next time I’m gonna spend hours with this ass. Gonna lick you open, stretch you out and fuck you so full of my cum you’ll feel it for days. You want that?”

“Yea.” Jensen moaned out his response sounding needy, desperate.

“How bad do you want it?”

“So bad. Wanna feel you everywhere I go, please Jared.”

He didn’t wait any longer before pushing past Jensen’s tight ring of muscle and into the intoxicating grip of him. Jensen let out a strangled moan but he didn’t stop moving until he had bottomed out, allowing his young lover time to adjust.

“So tight Jenny. Feels so good, knew you’d be fucking perfect.” As soon as he felt Jensen relaxing he began thrusting almost frantically, knew that he wouldn’t last long with Jensen pushing up to meet his thrusts.

Jensen was sweating, panting wild and desperate. He was pumping his hips back to meet Jared’s thrusts, trying to take him as deep as he could. “Come on Jare, fuck me. Harder.”

“Such a fucking slut.” Jared was going as hard as he could and his boy just kept pushing back for more, he would swear up and down this is what heaven would be like. “Want my cum baby? Later you’re gonna get on your knees for me, get those pretty fucking lips around my dick. Would you like that Jen? Want me to paint your pretty face up with my cum?”

Jensen’s only answer was a long moan as his orgasm slammed into him. The muscles of his ass clenched impossibly tighter around Jared’s cock and forcefully pulled his release from him.

Jared pulled out of him, tossing the condom over the side of the truck and pulling Jensen’s back flush against his chest. “You ok baby? You were so incredible.” Jensen shuffled back as close as he could get, linking his fingers were Jared’s and taking a deep breath, pulling in the scent of the night air and their lovemaking.

“I’m great. Wish we could stay like this all night.” Jared smiled, nuzzling the back of Jensen’s head and pressing a kiss to his crown.

“I’ll take you away for a weekend soon, we can go up to my cabin, spend the whole time in bed. We can even sleep curled up in the hammock under the stars.”

It sounded like a promise, sounded like a future. Maybe it wasn’t perfect yet but it could be, one day. It would be.

Later, Jared dropped him off at his car and kissed him goodnight, slipping his large sweater over Jensen’s shoulders before turning and heading back to the truck.

It was nearly 2 when Jensen finally got home, falling in to bed with a huge smile painted across his features and Jared’s last whispered words playing in a constant loop until that low, gravelly voice pulled him into sleep.

_“You can call me or text me whenever you want.” Jared said, programming his number into Jensen’s cell phone and slipping it back into his pocket._

_“You want me to?” Jensen was nervous, didn’t want to seem like a clingy, jealous little kid._

_“Of course I do, I’d keep you with me all the time if I could. Don’t look so sad it’ll get better, I promise.”_

_“Not sad, just wish I could sleep with you.”_

_“I know sweetheart. Talk to your boss about some time off and I’ll take you away, just you and me.”_

_“I guess I should go.”_

_Jared leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling the sweater tighter across his body. “Goodnight baby boy. Sweet dreams.”_


End file.
